La Infancia de los ExCampistas
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: A todos les habra jugado una buena pasada la etapa de la infancia, descubranlo en La Infancia de los Ex-Campistas.


**Disclaimer: TDI **no me pertenece, sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Este fic trata sobre la vida de los ex—campistas, mucho antes de llegar a **_**Total Drama Island**_**, mas bien su infancia, como ya marca el titulo, en cada capitulo se mostrara un nuevo ex—campista, lo cual iré por la inicial de su nombre, simplemente por tener un orden, si alguien tiene alguno mejor, puedo dejarlo.**

**En esta infancia, llegaran hasta los 1O años de edad.**

**Los nombres de los familiares, son simplemente al azar.**

**Ya no hay mas cosas para aclarar.**

* * *

**_La Infancia de Beth_**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la granja de los Montero, cuando Treena, comenzó a sentir unas pequeñas contracciones mientras cocinaba el almuerzo para su marido y ella, mientras que corría el tiempo, las contracciones pasaban de ser leves a ser fuertes, causándole mucho dolor a la mujer que dejaba la cocina para llegar hacia un teléfono mas cercano, tomo el teléfono, mientras que con la otra mano se tomaba la barriga como forma de aguantar el dolor.

—Hola, hola, Tod, responde —Decia la mujer pero el teléfono no tomaba la señal hacia el de su marido, ya que la granja quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad —, no aguanto mas —Agregaba una y otra vez cayendo sobre la alfombra de su acogedor comedor —, ¡Ayuda! —Repetía sin parar para ser escuchada, mientras la misma intentaba gatear hasta llegar a la puerta principal

—¿Oyes eso? —Pregunto un niño que caminaba junto a su abuelo señalando la casa de la mujer

—Creo que si —Le respondió al nieto, dirigiéndose a la misma —, ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Toco la puerta con suavidad

—Ayuda —Contesto desde el interior de la casa

—Ten cuidado —Le dijo el abuelo a su nieto que se alejaba unos pasos hacia atrás —, derribaré la puerta —Agrego dejando sus bolsas sobre el suelo, alejándose un poco para tomar carrera y poder tirar la puerta abajo —, ten cuidado allí adentro —Exclamo el hombre

—Cla… ro —Respondió sin aire la mujer desde el interior de la casa.

—¿Estas bien? —Le consulto el niño acercándose hacia la misma para atenderla al igual que su abuelo

—Creo… que… no —Contesto intentando contener su parto

—Nunca creí vivir una situación de esta manera —Hablo el hombre que intentaba marcar el teléfono

—Respira hondo —Repetía una y mil veces el niño que le colocaba un paño de agua fría sobre la frente con un almohadón en su cabeza para que quedara lo mas cómoda posible

—Este teléfono no llama —Dijo de una manera el hombre que lo dejaba en el suelo

—¡Ahh! —Exclamo la Treena haciendo fuerza

—No tenemos nada que hacer —Hablo el niño y comenzó a repetir con frecuencia —Puja, puja—

—Me va a dar algo —Aporto el abuelo que se tomaba el corazón con su mano derecha, poco después agachándose para atender a la mujer que comenzaba a dar a luz, comenzando a aparecer su cabeza, junto a sus pequeños brazos y mitad de su cuerpo

—Tu puedes —Alentaba a la mujer intentando calmarla, mientras la otra mitad del cuerpo del niño comenzaba a salir con lentitud, ya poco después todo estaba terminado, la mujer había terminado de dar a luz, a su pequeña niña.

—¿Cómo se llamara? —Pregunto el niño con curiosidad mientras la mujer era llevada por una unidad de emergencia hacia el hospital más cercano de su casa

—Beth —Sonrió Treena con su hija en brazos acariciándole levemente su rostro —, nunca podre agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi, muchas gracias —Agrego sonriendo hacia el niño y su abuelo.

—¡Mi hija! —Grito un hombre con apariencia campesina acercándose hacia la camilla de Treena junto a la beba en brazos

—Aquí esta Tod —Contesto la mujer emocionada dándole un beso a su marido.

A los cuatro años comenzó una escuela del campo que le quedaba a un kilometro, todas las mañanas a las _seis _se levantaba junto a sus padre, madre y su hermano Alex, que hacía cuatro años había ayudado a la mujer con el parto, que por la muerte de su abuelo, quien lo mantenía por la falta de sus padres biológicos, fue adoptado por la familia de Beth

—Mami, ¿Me llevaras tú a la escuela? —Le pregunto la hija sonriendo inocentemente

—No, mi amor, te llevara tu padre —Le contesto acomodándole el uniforme

—Esta bien —Agrego Beth cabeza agacha dándose media vuelta

—No te preocupes, mami te llevara los días que pueda —Hablo Treena dándole un beso en la frente y acompañándola a la puerta principal de la casa

—Nos vemos… mamá —Hablo su hijo, el anterior nieto de el hombre que la ayudo con el parto

—No tardes en decirme mamá, simplemente digo, ahora esa es mi función, ser tu madre —Le explico Treena revolviéndole el cabello

—Adiós —Exclamo la niña saludando desde la moto de su padre, mientras el mismo le colocaba un cinturón amarrado a él y un casco pequeño para la seguridad de su cabeza

—Adiós hija —Sonrió emocionada su madre desde la puerta, poco después cerrándola para seguir con sus labores de ama de casa.

Y así transcurría la vida de Beth, mañanas de escuela, tardes y noches en casa, con su familia, la niña vivía una vida feliz, tenia un hermano mayor que siempre cuidaba de ella y era su mejor acompañante, su madre, Treena, nunca se separo de su vida, siempre la tuvo al lado y nunca le falto, y su padre, el hombre que gracias a él, por su trabajo en una de las granjas mas importantes de la ciudad, llevan una vida sin pobreza, y sin vivir en la miseria.

A los_ siete_ años, comenzó otra escuela, ya que la anterior había sido cerrada por falta de alumnos, por el motivo de estar situada en un campo casi despoblado, lo cual, le cambio mucho si vida entrar en ella, compartía las mañanas con una mayor cantidad de alumnos que en la anterior escuela y los mismos tenían diferentes personalidades que a la chica, ahora con diferente mentalidad, hacia que pudiera tener mas razón de las cosas.

—¡Miren todos, allí viene Beth! —Exclamo uno de los tantos niños en tono burlón señalando a la chica que se acercaba a los mismos, mientras los demás comenzaban a reír sin parar a carcajadas, entretanto Beth, entraba cabeza gacha, avergonzada y triste, que se dirigía a su asiento

—Hola —Saludo otra de las niñas acercándose

—Ah, hola —Respondió apenas con un tono de voz bajo, elevando su rostro

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotras? —Le pregunto señalando a las otras tantas, para que Beth les tomara confianza

—Cla… ro —Asintió levantándose de su silla para saludarlas amablemente

—¡Mira esto, Beth! —Exclamo haciendo que levantara su rostro lentamente, poco después que un pastel estaba introducido en su rostro, haciendo que todos comenzara a reír sin parar, mientras la chica se limpiaba apenas con su uniforme

Los _siete_ años y la nueva escuela, le jugo una mala pasada en su infancia, ya que sus nuevos compañeros no eran tan buenos como a todo niño le gusta, comenzó a usar lentes, a los_ siete_ años y medio, ya casi en los ocho comenzó el tratamiento para colocarse frenos, y comenzó a usar colas altas en el cabello inclinadas hacia un costado, ya después cuando llego a los principios de los _nueve_ años de edad, comenzara a utilizar los frenos que venia tratando desde hacia un año, su vestimenta comenzo a ser desagradable, segun sus compañeros, como tambien los colores utilizados.

—Mai, volví de la escuela —Exclamo Beth entrando a su casa

—Claro hija, acércate a la cocina, la comida ya esta pronta —Agrego en tono _campesino_ —, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? —Consulto su madre mientras servía la mesa

—Bien… supongo —Respondió algo confundida dejando la mochila en el respaldo de su silla

—¿Que es esto que tienes aquí? —Le pregunto Treena señalando

—Simplemente una mancha, sabes, venia en camino, tropecé y caí sobre un charco de lodo —Contesto limpiándolo con una servilleta que tomaba de la mesa.

—Miren chicas, este es mi novio, ven no soy tan fea como dicen —Agrego Beth enseñándoles una foto

—Claro, claro —Decia una de las niñas colocando sus manos sobre la cadera —, ¿Y ustedes creen esto? —Consulto hacia las demás

—Claro, que no —Agregaron comenzando a reír a carcajadas mientras pasaban por su lado

—Como sea me voy —Contesto Beth en un tono de voz baja caminando hacia la puerta principal del colegio para retirarse del mismo.

Y así se resume la vida de esta chica, soledad, vergüenza, apartamiento de sus compañeros, intolerancia, una depresión que no son buenos para una niña de _ocho, _nueve_ años_, no deseados para nadie con esa edad, la infancia hay que vivirla feliz, sonriendo, jugando, compartiendo con amigos, familiares, una de las etapas mas alegres de la vida, pero a Beth, la infancia, le jugo una mala pasada.

* * *

**Acá termina el capitulo.**

**Espero no haber dejado tan mal a Beth.**

**El próximo capitulo será basado en la infancia de la surfista, Bridgette.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
